1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ice and water dispenser positioned on the refrigerator compartment door of a bottom freezer refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic ice making systems for use in refrigerator freezers are well known. Typically, ice making systems include an ice maker mounted in the freezer compartment with an ice cube storage bin supported under the ice maker. Ice making systems may also include ice dispensing systems for delivering ice cubes through a dispenser on the face of the refrigerator freezer. Side by side refrigerator freezers typically have the ice dispenser on the face of the freezer compartment door. Side by side refrigerator freezers can have the ice storage bin, and even the ice maker positioned on the freezer compartment door.
Automatic ice making systems mounted in the refrigerator compartment or on the refrigerator compartment door are also known. Top freezer or side by side refrigerators having an automatic ice maker in the freezer compartment and an ice dispenser on the face of the refrigerator compartment door are also known.